Holy Water Bond
Holy Water Bond (or Bonds of Holy Water) (聖水の絆 Seisui no Kizuna), is the second episode of season one, which aired on July 13, 2012. Synopsis Akatsuki is sleeping and Miu, who is still remembering how he was entrusted to take care of her, feels a lot of pain and starts to cry. While Miu watches Akatsuki sleeping, she attempts to kill him with her dark flame, but she hesitates, and instead decides to watch over him for now. Then, Akatsuki grabs her and starts to grope her, which makes her feel uncomfortable, and eventually hit him with his alarm clock. The next day, on their first day at Babel High School, Akatsuki and Miu are stared at by other students, which Akatsuki notes feels natural, since students always stare at transfer students. He also states how it is natural for him that any transfer student can sit in any seat they want. After they enters Class B, Akatsuki and Miu meets their new classmate, Chikage Izumi. Izumi has heard about Miu using her unusual magic during her entrance exam, and then she gives Akatsuki a little warning about him sitting in the seat of a problem student, and out of nowhere, a guy barges into the class. It's Kenya Onizuka, the problem student that Izumi warned about, and he is about to hit Akatsuki for sitting in his seat. However, Akatsuki hits Onizuka out of the class and is about to crush his skull, until Miu stops him and Akatsuki spares him. The Fuukiin arrived to see what happened and scolds Akatsuki, so he comes along with them to the Student Council room. While Akatsuki is waiting for the main members to arrive, he notices a reserved seat for Kyouya, which he sits on. Later, the three members of the Student Council, Haruka Nanase, Minami Aihara, and Ryouhei Uesaki, arrive, and are shocked to see Akatsuki sitting in Kyouya's seat. Kyouya soon arrives, and Akatsuki jumps out of the seat and is about to attack him. He dodges the attacks from the three members who try to defend Kyouya, only for them to stop him after a while. Akatsuki thought Kyouya is the one who asked him for a grudge match, but it was Haruka who called him to warn him that Student Council put a black mark on him for disturbance in class, and that she and the other members will destroy him by any means necessary if he causes more trouble. When Akatsuki is going to head back in, a short girl appears behind him, telling him not to go back in. She introduces herself as Kuzuha Doumoto, the class representative of Class B. Kuzuha tells Akatsuki what the Student Council members are all about, and after reaching the first floor, Haruka appears falling from the top and lands safely with her wind elemental magic. Haruka notices that Akatsuki stole her panties, forcing her to unleash her push knives to destroy him, only for him to dodge and steal her bra, causing her to cover herself when she gets embarrassed and is thus defeated. Later, in the closet of the training room, Akatsuki, Miu, and Kuzuha witness two girls making out, and one of the girls turns out to be none other than Izumi. She was having a good time making out with that girl, while Kuzuha disliked what Izumi was doing, and the girl runs away in embarrassment. Suddenly, the door closes, and Akatsuki and the girls are locked inside. Kuzuha tells Akatsuki that once the class ends, another class representative will unlock the door, leaving them all no choice but to wait. Then, Kuzuha blames Izumi, causing both of them to argue. While waiting for someone, when she sees her holding in, Izumi teases Kuzuha to make a toilet with her earth magic, because Kuzuha felt like she was going to urinate, but Izumi quickly apologizes to her for teasing. When Akatsuki hears Kuzuha crying, he thinks of a way to make her feel better, and Miu and Izumi volunteer to help. He uses his "Renkankei-kikou" on their bladders, making them both hold it in with Kuzuha in order to fade away the embarrassment (or to make it worse for them). Akatsuki bits Kuzuha's ear, and with that, Kuzuha, Izumi, and Miu all urinate together. The girls knock him unconscious, and when Haruka opens the door, they all get out of the closet, leaving him behind. While they are taking the showers, the girls realize that Akatsuki is the one to blame all along. And so, Kuzuha and Izumi put aside their differences and become friends along with Miu. The episode ends with Haruka asking and scolding Akatsuki about what he did to the girls while he smiles. Category:Episode Category:Season one